


Starstruck By The Yogscast

by FTW_Wolvie



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTW_Wolvie/pseuds/FTW_Wolvie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjin was having an okay day. It, as always, was raining here in Bristol, and Sjin was feeling a bit under the weather. So this is where this story begins, with two people quite literally bumping into each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Literally Bumped Into Each Other

_Bristol, UK_

Sjin was having an okay day. It, as always in Britain, was raining, and he was feeling a bit under the weather. But he could still go to work. So that's where this story begins, with two people quite literally bumping into each other.

He was walking briskly to gain some warmth as he walked down the street, hands shoved into his pockets and eyes pointed at his feet.

She was leisurely strolling, enjoying the beauty of a rainy day, not paying any mind to the cold, and eyes fixed permanently at the clouds.

"Oof!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Ha, I'm fine, thanks for asking." The girl was sprawled on the path, after colliding quite forcefully with Sjin.

"Here, let me help you up." Sjin offered a hand to the girl, as he had managed to keep standing after their abrupt encounter.

"Thanks." She grabbed his hand, but as she stood up, she winced in pain, and almost fell down again, with only Sjin's iron grip keeping her steady.

"Ouch, I think I may have twisted something, probably my ankle," She gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"Oh, don't be; I wasn't watching where I was going."

She gave a laugh. "Neither was I!"

"But since it seems you can't walk too well, how about you lean on me, and we walk to my office, where you can rest there until you feel better, or we can bring to a hospital."

The girl squinted at Sjin. "Hold on a minute, are you Sjin from the Yogscast?"

Sjin felt a bit awkward suddenly, as he usually was on the rare occasion a Yognau(gh)t recognized him in public. He scratched his beanie, embarrassed. "Y-Yeah, it's the one and only!"

The girl, however, seemed to pick up on his nervousness. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward!" She looked genuinely horrified at herself, but Sjin quickly shrugged it off.

"No, it's fine, besides, if you are a Yognau(gh)t, I might as well bring you over to the offices anyway."

"Thanks so much!"

Now that initial plans have been made, Sjin took a closer look at the stranger. She was Asian, but a bit more towards Chinese than Kim is. She was also taller than Kim, about 8 or so inches taller, bringing her to about my eyes. She was pretty cute, with a kind, open face. She also had an American accent, which Sjin thought was curious. And her shirt...

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry!" Sjin pointed at the girl's shirt.

"What? What?" She looked down. "Oh."

She'd had the misfortune to land in a mud puddle, and now her shirt and pants were all muddy. But not muddy enough to not see what she was wearing.

"Ha, is that the new "How To Be Sips" shirt?" Sjin asked.

The girl blushed. Quite cutely, Sjin thought. Wait, what?

"Yeah, it is, I love the magnificent bastard, what can I say?"

At this point, the two were getting more and more drenched as they stood there, talking, so Sjin decided to quickly get a move on.

"Here, lean on me, and we'll go to YogTowers. We can get you clean there, too."

She looked relieved and said her thanks for the fourth time (Sjin counted).

As they walked, Sjin realised something. "You're leaning on me, we seem to be on good terms, I'm bringing you to the offices, and I still don't know your name!"

The girl chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it slipped out of my mind to tell you," She stuck out a hand, despite leaning on Sjin, and he humorously took it and shook. "I'm JoJo."

"JoJo, what a nice name. Is it a nickname?"

"Erm, yeah it is." Now it was JoJo's turn to look shy.

"Would you mind telling me what your real name is?" Sjin asked.

"No, not really. My real name is-" JoJo proceeded to say some words that seemed like Chinese.

"Um... I'm not even going to risk offending you by attempting to pronounce your name," Sjin chuckled to himself, and JoJo gave a grateful smile in return. "But does it mean anything?"

"Yes, actually. It means beautiful dragon," JoJo blushed again, and looked away. "God, it seems so pretentious, doesn't it?"

"No, I think it sounds nice!" Sjin grinned.

"Thanks."

Sjin looked up. "Oh, we're here!"

JoJo excitedly looked up. "Oh my god, it's actually it!"

Sjin laughed. "Yup. It's YogTowers!"

Sjin opened the door for JoJo, and helped her up the stairs to where most of the Yogscast recorded their videos.

"Um, I think you might already know you way around here, so no need for a tour, I guess, but let me see if Hannah has some spare clothes for you, while we wash your current ones."

JoJo nodded, absent-mindedly. She was still a bit in shock from being in the offices. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Okay, let me ask Hannah, why don't you come with me?"

Sjin opened the door to Hannah's room, where she was currently doing some yoga pose on her yoga ball.

"Oh! You've seemed to have come at an awkward moment, Sjin," Hannah looked up at Sjin, her head upside down, but then noticed JoJo. "Oh! You've brought someone!" She laughed, and rolled off the ball.

"How are you? I'm Hannah," Hannah said, sticking her arm out for JoJo to shake, seemingly unfazed by the dirt caking her hands. However, JoJo was still embarrassed, and did her best to wipe off her hands before shaking.

"Ha, I know who you are. I'm JoJo," She said, smirking.

"So what do you need Sjin?" Hannah asked.

"JoJo here needs some clean clothes, and I was wondering if you had any to borrow as we clean her current ones."

"Yeah, I do have some, just gimme a sec," Hannah looked around before coming up with an armful of clothes.

"Oh god, thanks so much," JoJo exclaimed, with a relieved expression.

"Six."

"What?" JoJo shot a confused glance at Sjin.

"That's the sixth time you've said thanks since I met you," Sjin glanced at his watch. "About 15 minutes ago. Are you sure you're not Canadian?"

"Ha, I'm sure, thanks for asking," JoJo stuck out her tongue, and lightly smacked him in the arm. "And by the way, Canadians say 'Sorry', not 'thanks', ya big dumbo."

"H-Hey!" Sjin jumped back, rubbing his arm in pretend hurt and pain. "That hurt!"

"Wimp."

"Jerk."

Hannah looked at the two with an amused expression, and decided she should probably to interrupt. "Here JoJo, why don't you go into the bathroom and change out of those filthy clothes."

"Okay," JoJo grabbed the bundle, and limped to the bathroom.

As they waited for JoJo to come out, Hannah and Sjin had a nice chat.

"So... What happened?"

Sjin looked sheepishly at his shoes. "I was walking and not looking at where I was going, and walked right into JoJo, who fell down and hurt her ankle."

Suddenly Hannah looked much more concerned. "Oh! Will she need medical attention?"

"She looks fine, just needs a little rest, but I guess we'll see."

"Sounds good."

They waited in comfortable silence until JoJo appeared at Hannah's door, holding a wad of dirty clothes.

Now she was wearing a jumper with an owl on it, which Sjin recognized from an advent calendar video of Hannah's. It was a bit big, but JoJo seemed to like it.

"Look at me! Look at the amazing owl!" She twirled around, letting the sleeves flap at the end of her hands.

Sjin and Hannah laughed together, leaning in each other as JoJo got dizzy and started to stumble around drunkenly.

"Whoa there!" Sjin caught JoJo just before she tripped and fell, and held her until she could stand again. Maybe a bit too long.

"I think JoJo's fine now, Sjin," Hannah called out.

"I know!" Sjin said, letting JoJo go.

"Hey JoJo, how about we bring you to meet the rest of the Yogscast?" Hannah offered.

"That would be amazing, thanks!" JoJo squealed in excitement.

"Hey, you weren't this excited when you met me on the street!" Sjin said, indignantly.

"Well, I kind of told myself to keep cool, and not freak out too much," JoJo pulled her ear in embarrassment. "But I sort of abandoned the concept once we went into the building."

"Okay, enough chit-chat, JoJo wants to be starstruck, doesn't she?" Hannah said, nudging JoJo in the side.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready baby!" JoJo pumped her fist in the air, and followed Hannah and Sjin out into the hallway.


	2. Starstruck

Hannah opened the door to Lewis' room. "Lewis? We've got a Yognau(gh)t in our office!"

"Hi Hannah!" Lewis looked up from his computer. "I thought I heard squealing," He held out his hand to JoJo. "How're you doing?"

"Great, thanks. I'm JoJo," She replied, shaking his hand.

"Right," Lewis rubbed his hands together. "Shall we go and meet the others? And why are you wearing that sweater?"

"JoJo may have fell in some mud when I accidentally knocked her down," Sjin said shyly, scratching his head and almost knocking down a fan made Xephos figurine with his elbow in the process.

"Well no wonder, with the coordination you seem to have today," Lewis said, catching the statue before it hit the ground. "Though at the same time, I can't blame you; it's a bit crowded in here with everyone in my office, isn't it?" Lewis was right, it was a bit of a tight squeeze.

"The sweater does look nice on you, by the way," Lewis said with a smile, to which JoJo responded with a deep blush.

"T-Thanks," She managed to stammer out.

"No problem. Now, shall we see Simon first?"

A loud "AWWWWWWW!!" came from the hallway.

"Another Mandrew!" Simon rushed into Lewis' suddenly empty office and scooped JoJo up, despite her being almost as tall as him and 8 inches taller than Kim, or the first Mandrew.

"Meep," A small squeak involuntarily came from JoJo as Simon squeezed the living daylights out of her and swung her around the office.

Finally, Simon carried her out into the hallway where everyone was watching, and let her down with a pat on her head. Well, there would have been, except for the fact that as soon as JoJo was let down she immediately stumbled blindly into Sjin.

"Whoa!" Sjin windmilled his arms in an attempt at keeping his balance. Sadly, it didn't work, and JoJo brought Sjin tumbling down with her.

Sjin laid there, dazed, until he gained some sense and tried to get up. As soon as he moved, JoJo shook her head and blearily looked at Sjin, whom she was on top of.

"Oh god, sorry!" JoJo quickly rolled off Sjin and awkwardly got to her feet, dizziness still clinging to her mind.

"No no, it's fine," Sjin chuckled as he also got to his feet. He quickly grabbed her arm when he saw her sway a bit. "Whoa there! Steady on!" He laughed again, still gripping her arm.

After a few seconds, JoJo could stand in her own, and Sjin let go.

JoJo looked around, and realized the entire team was standing in the hallway, and witnessed everything.

"Oh my god! I am so embarrassed right now you wouldn't even believe me," JoJo said to no one in particular, as everyone was quietly, and not so quietly, holding back laughter. Her cheeks became a bright red, and she looked around like an animal looking for a bolt hole.

"I'm sorry JoJo!" Simon said, laughing. "I really am! We aren't always like this, I can assure you."

Lewis came up and stood next to Simon, laughing. "Simon's telling the truth, how about we give that tour now?"

"O-Okay," JoJo stammered, looking at the ground.

"So JoJo," Lewis began. "That was Simon, as I'm sure you know."

Simon gave a warm smile in her direction.

"And we've got the rest of the gang here!" Lewis continued, gesturing to the people gathered.

The next minutes were spent with JoJo saying hi to everyone and basically fangirling out.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm talking to the Yogscast! This is literally my dream come true," JoJo squealed in excitement and couldn't seem to stand still, eyes drinking in every moment.

Everyone laughed at her excitement. "Thanks," Kim said, "It's always nice to see someone so excited to see us."

"Yeah," JoJo gave a little awed sigh. "But I bet you get it a lot."

"Not too often," Ross answered, looking to Alex and Chris (Trott). "At least not on the streets."

"Haha, yeah! I guess that's for the better, huh?"

"It has its perks, definitely," Turps smirked.

"So JoJo," Martyn asked. "You sound American, so why are you here in Bristol?"

"I actually was a transfer student for a year from MIT to Oxford University, and I just fell in love with London." JoJo laughed a little at herself. "So, I got a job here in Bristol and moved into a flat!"

"Wow," Alex said, impressed. "MIT and Oxford? You must have one hell of a brain."

JoJo looked down at her feet. "Well, yeah, I suppose so. That's always been what my parents have wanted me to do, get into the best college, study hard, and all that. And I loved school too. I just... I just loved video games more I guess." She gave a little shrug and half smile. "So it was a little hard for them to digest the fact that I wanted to become a YouTuber, even after my degree in computer science."

Sparklez* whistled. "A YouTuber? With those credentials, you could get a far better paying job much more quickly than building up a subscriber base."

"Yeah, I realize that," JoJo sighed whilst scratching her head. "But it's so fun, and after about 5 years of doing it I can live off my current pay, so why the hell not?"

"I get you," Lewis smiled. "It's hard to give up something you love so much."

JoJo gave a small, shy grin, and nodded.


	3. You Don't Have a Choice in the Matter

JoJo ended up staying the whole day, quietly hanging around anyone who wasn't recording. She immediately hit off with all of the Yogscast members, them enjoying her fairly calm personality, her sporadic conversation topics, and her witty commentary as they edited their videos. But all too soon it was time to leave.

"Well, I'm gonna have to go home, nice to meet you, JoJo!" Alex said, after glancing at his watch.

"Whoa, is it that late already?" JoJo also glanced at her watch, noting the time.

_7:24_

"Oh! I should probably get going as well." She continued.

"H-Hey, JoJo?"

JoJo looked in the direction of Sjin, where the voice had come from. "Yeah?" She responded kindly.

"I was just wondering if you wanna catch some dinner with me?" Sjin fidgeted a bit nervously, but JoJo just chalked it off as his general personality.

"Um," She hesitated, but just for a fraction of a second, and then quickly answered. "Sure! I would love to!"

"Heh, great! How 'bout we leave in, say, 10? I've still got to check on some stuff, and then we'll be off!" 

"Sure!" She smiled, and watched as Sjin headed back into his office, picking absent-mindedly at the end of her shirt sleeve.

"Oh, yeah!" She said suddenly, laughing, earning a few weird looks from the people around her.

"What?" Hannah asked, lounging on one of the sofas.

"I'm still wearing your clothes!" Now the rest of the guys hanging around started laughing as well, noticing for the first time the fact that she was still wearing the owl jumper and jeans.

"Hah, it's okay, let me go and grab your clothes for you!" Hannah disappeared out of the room, and headed down the hallway. 

Five minutes later, and Hannah was back, Sips shirt and sweatpants in tow.

"Thanks." JoJo said, smiling, and went to the bathroom to change.

After she left, Sjin appeared at the doorway, looking around, face falling slightly when he couldn't see JoJo.

"Hannah? Where's JoJo?" He asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh, she went to change, she should be back soon." Hannah answered dismissively. "Why do you ask?" 

"Oh, I'm taking her to dinner." He replied, grinning.

"Hm?" Hannah looked at Sjin, eyebrow raised slightly. "That sounds like it could be fun."

"You could come if you like." Sjin offered.

"Nah, sorry, but I can't go, I've got to finish editing my Far Cry videos in preparation for the weekend." Hannah sighed, shaking her head a little to emphasize her point.

"That's fine, see you Monday then!"

Hannah raised a hand in a farewell. "See ya."

Sjin met JoJo in the hallway once he backed out of the doorway, and flashed her a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yup!" JoJo laughed, and Sjin let himself be dragged towards the Yogtowers exit.

After exiting the offices, it was Sjin's turn to direct JoJo towards his car, a surprisingly well-kept little BMW.

JoJo looked the car over, and if she could, she probably would've whistled. "Wow, that's a pretty nice car."

Sjin blushed, and glanced at his car as well. "T-Thanks. I saved up for it for a few years. I've always wanted to own a BMW, so this one's kinda like my baby."

"Haha!" JoJo laughed again. "Well, that's a very pretty babby you've got there, Monsieur Sjin!" She said in a ridiculous French accent. 

"Why thank you, Mademoiselle JoJo!" Sjin mimicked the accent as well, somewhat more accurately because of his European origins versus JoJo's American one.

Sjin waited until JoJo got into the car, chuckling when she started towards the driver's seat, then quickly turned around and went to the passenger's seat on the left side.

When Sjin got behind the wheel and glanced at JoJo, he smirked when he saw her face blush a little, knowing Sjin had caught her little blunder.

"I haven't been here that long, you know!" She defended, seeing Sjin's face. 

"Whoa, I didn't say anything!" Sjin laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

"I could see it in your face!" JoJo countered, crinkling her nose at him.

"Fine, whatever you say."

A few minutes later, Sjin pulled into the parking lot of his favourite pub/restaurant that he often frequented with his fellow co-workers.

After they got out of the car, JoJo's face lit up when she saw the place they were going to eat. Sjin on the other hand, suddenly felt awkward when he became acutely aware of the rowdiness that was making the place hum with energy.

"Um, if you don't want to be here, we can be somewhere else..." Sjin said quickly, watching JoJo's face.

"Are you kidding me? This is going to be fun, come on!" And once again, Sjin felt himself being pulled by JoJo towards the entrance.

Once they had been directed to a table for two, JoJo instantly started to open up the menu and choose some noms. Sjin did the same, and once they had ordered their food, the conversation began.

"So, where are you from in America?" Sjin asked, stirring his drink as he did so.

"Oh, Massachusetts." Was the answer.

"That's where Boston is, right?"

"Yeah, that's partially the reason I went to MIT. I didn't really want to go too far from home at first." JoJo paused, chuckling. "Of course, that notion was more or less abandoned once I got the transfer to Oxford."

"Yeah, you were a transfer student for a year here, why did you decide to come?"

"Um," JoJo looked away temporarily, a blush making its way up her cheeks. "I may have wanted to be a bit closer to the Yogscast."

"Haha, what?" Sjin laughed, startled by her response.

"Er, well, I'm a really big fan, and I wanted to be in an environment like where you guys were I guess! You guys are so amazing, and just, I dunno, England just seemed like a great place 'cause you guys were here. And I guess I wanted your England air to, I dunno, make me more Britishy!" JoJo waved her hands around, trying to get her point across without sounding insanely creepy, though she still winced with the fear of ruining her chances to be friends with her role models. 

"'Britishy'?" Sjin choked out, struggling to breathe over his laughter.

"I may have also been hopefully wanting to... acquire a British accent." JoJo mumbled, but not so quietly that Sjin was unable to hear her.

"Well, just keep living in England then!" Sjin laughed, hearing very clearly what JoJo had said.

"That's what I plan to do, actually," JoJo said, the colour slowly fading from her cheeks, but still leaving them a rosy pink. "Which is why I have a job and a flat here."

"That's good." Sjin looked like he was about to continue talking, but at that point, their food had arrived.

"Mmmm..." JoJo and Sjin sighed in unison, too busy smelling their food to pay attention to the funny coincidence. 

As they ate, they kept talking, learning more about each others' hobbies, history, personality, and anything they could think of. They had a rapport that was obvious, and each enjoyed each other's company.

Finally, when they were both comfortably full (it wasn't that kind of food, sadly), Sjin offered to drive JoJo to her flat, which she graciously accepted.

"So where do you live?" Sjin asked after they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Um, not too far from here, actually. I've eaten near here a few times, so if you take a left here, I can bring you to where I live."

"Ha, that's funny. I also live near here. That's actually why I thought of this place to eat." Sjin chuckled a little at the coincidence.

"Well, it's a small world, plus if I didn't live at least sort of close to here, I wouldn't exactly have bumped into you, would I?" JoJo laughed.

"True."

The closer Sjin got to JoJo's flat, the closer he realised he was to his own flat. That will definitely make getting back to my place easier, he thought.

"Here it is!" JoJo poked the window towards the direction of... Sjin's apartment block?

"Um, are you sure?" Sjin asked, confused, raising an eyebrow at JoJo.

"Yes, I'm sure, why?" JoJo glanced back at Sjin, confused from his confusion. 

"Because that's where I live."

JoJo's eyes widened as the information sunk in. "No way! Really?" 

"Yeah."

"Whoa." JoJo paused, and thought for a moment. "That's pretty cool, actually." Then she glanced up at Sjin shyly. "I guess now I know where you live, kinda, sorry."

"Ha, no, don't apologise!" Sjin said, laughing.

"No, but now I feel kind of creepy, like I'm some sort of stalker!" She rubbed her arms, looking away awkwardly.

"Well, it was just a matter of fate, so I can't call you anything just yet. But, ah, want to come over to my place to hang a little before you get to your flat?" Sjin rubbed the back of his neck, waiting for JoJo's answer.

"Um, sure!" She smiled at him, and nodded her head. "Yeah, that'll be fun."

They got out of the car, and walked towards the apartments. 

Sjin's flat ended up being a level below JoJo's, on the 3rd floor. When they walked in, Sjin immediately crashed on the couch, beckoning JoJo to join him if she wanted, which she obliged.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Sjin spoke up.

"Wanna play anything? I've got my consoles here, so we can game a bit if you like."

"Well, what do you have?" JoJo got up and looked at his shelves, which were filled with haphazardly piled and vaguely sorted games. 

Sjin's cheeks suddenly reddened. He wasn't aware of the mess his place was in until he had a person he just met inside. He tried to subtly straighten out some of the trash that was on top of his coffee table in front of his TV. "Basically anything. You won't believe the amount of games I get gifted. Still haven't opened most of them, too."

JoJo made a little noise when she pulled out a game, still in its wrapping.

"You never opened Rayman Legends?" she asked, holding up the game excitedly.

Sjin squinted at the cover. "Huh, I suppose not. When Duncan and Hannah did that playthrough a while ago-" he glanced at JoJo, making sure that she knew what he was talking about; she did. "-I went out to grab a copy, but I guess I never got around to actually playing it."

"Well, you're playing it now," she said, opening the cover.

"Looks like I've got no choice in the matter."

"You don't."


	4. That's Really Great

JoJo collapsed back into the couch, a grin lighting up her face.

"Man, this is an awesome game," she said simply, looking over at Sjin, who returned her gaze happily. 

"Yeah, I can't believe I haven't played it yet. I guess I never really had the time to, or the people." Sjin sighed, watching the characters dance on their clouds after another successfully completed level.

"Really? I can understand the time, but the people? You literally have the pick of the litter if you ask me. I'd love to play with any one of you guys." JoJo sighed, shaking her head when she realized she was playing video games next to the person she had been looking up to since she started watching YouTube.

Sjin laughed, breaking JoJo out of her reverie. 

"Yeah, but our schedules rarely match up outside of work, and besides, we play video games for a living, why would we play any more when we do have free time? The outdoors beckon."

JoJo crinkled her nose. "The weather. The one thing I don't like here. It's always so cold and dreary unless it's the summer. In that case I feel like I'm in a clam bake."

"It's not that bad. You get used to it. Isn't that what it's like in the U.S. if you're not living in L.A. anyway?" At this point the game was in the back of their minds, and now they were both immersed in the conversation.

"Nah, where I lived you got the whole package." JoJo winked, and continued. "Winter had snows up to your waist, then spring would come along and it's rainy, dreary, and yet somehow hopeful at the same time. Then summer, and you would be sweating out of places you didn't even know you could. Finally fall would come around, and everything's dying, colorful, and crisp, and then the cycle would start over again. Life begins anew and you keep going."

JoJo sighed, a sad look creeping its way onto her face.

Sjin noticed her expression. "Do you miss it there?"

JoJo smiled. "Oh yeah. It's all I've ever really known. I mean, I've traveled to other places in the world of course, but I've never lived anywhere but the Northeast. But it's great here too. Surrounded by a different yet familiar culture, it's invigorating."

Sjin stayed silent, lost in JoJo's words. 

"You're a great storyteller, you know," he said.

"I've been told." She smiled shyly and raked her long hair out of her face.

"You really are." 

After a long but comfortable pause, JoJo checked her watch.

"Wow, it's midnight!" She laughed, her exhaustion beginning to set in.

"Holy crap, really?" Sjin jumped to his feet, JoJo following.

"Yeah, I should go, I've really intruded in your home long enough," JoJo said in a rush, shoving on her shoes and sweater.

"No no, it's fine, really, I loved having you over!" Sjin said, equally quickly. 

"Thanks!" 

And with that, she was gone.

Closing the door quietly after her, Sjin smiled, then smacked himself on the head. 

"Damn it Paul, you could've at least invited her over again."

Meanwhile, JoJo was just about to her apartment, and she closed the door behind her, sliding down it and putting her hands on her face. 

"You can do this JoJo, he's not like the others."

The next morning JoJo woke up to her alarm, and she lazily got out of bed, wondering what was making her so happy. 

"Oh yeah."

Last night. Yesterday. God was she ever so happy to fall down and embarrass herself in front of a total stranger. Not a total stranger, she reminded herself, but she definitely knew more about Sjin than he did her. Which is quite creepy, to be honest, but JoJo had been in the YouTube biz long enough to know that that was normal. She was pretty open about her life, so the amount of people who could walk up to her in a convention and tell about her every bit of her life was pretty damn high.

Feeling ambitious, JoJo checked the usual social media while cooking herself up a breakfast of eggs, toast, and (fuck it) bacon. 

She was humming along to her newest favorite song as she put the pieces of toast on a plate when she heard a knock on the door.

Not allowing herself to get her hopes up too much, JoJo pulled open the door.

"Hello?"

"H-Hey JoJo!" A beaming Sjin stood in front of her, beanie placed perfectly on his head.

'Hi!" JoJo smiled in return, but quickly realized she was still in her morning comfy clothes, a.k.a. her pjs. "Crap!"

She tried to close the door slightly, but Sjin's curious head popped in before she could make a move without potentially smacking him in the face.

"What's wrong?" Sjin pouted playfully, giving JoJo no choice but to open the door fully.

"I look horrible. Dunlookatme," she mumbled, fidgeting with her clothes.

"What? Oh, you look fine. I-I mean, you look great for someone who just got up. Well, I'm just assuming you just got up, of course, maybe you didn't, but you still look good anyway." Sjin probably would've kept talking if JoJo didn't start laughing, cutting Sjin off.

"Thank you Sjin, that was really great," she said, barely holding back snickers.

Feeling somewhat better about her appearance, JoJo stepped back to let Sjin in.

Sjin walked in, but soon his nose twitched as he smelled JoJo's breakfast.

"Yum. You eating breakfast?"

"Well, technically I was cooking it, so you wanna eat a little with me?" JoJo beckoned towards her pans and plates, toast already out and eggs cooking.

"No, I couldn't possibly--" Sjin was cut off with a wave of JoJo's hand. 

"Nonsense. I can knock out some extra portions in no time. Besides, I can guarantee that you haven't eaten breakfast yet." JoJo crossed her arms, looking Sjin up and down.

He grinned, shrugging slightly.

"Fine, you've caught me. I don't usually eat breakfast."

JoJo tsked, shaking her head playfully.

"That will not do, Sjin! I always eat breakfast because I can not survive unless I do."

Leading him over to a chair, JoJo shoved him down while she put on a few more pieces of toast in the toaster, eggs in the pan, and bacon into another pan.

"So when do you record?" Sjin asked, watching her bustle about in the kitchen.

"Um, about eleven-ish, about an hour or two of footage, then editing with lunch for another few hours, then chilling or whatever, answering emails, other crap, until dinner, then more crap until bed."

"Sounds about like my schedule." 

Sjin waited patiently until JoJo set the plates on the table.

"Eat up!" Sighing into her chair opposite Sjin, JoJo forwent most of her manners and immediately shoved some bacon into her face.

Though Sjin may act awkward in some situations, eating at other people's homes was never one of them. As he buttered up his toast he chuckled a little at her manner.

"Shit, sorry. I'm a slob right now. I'm so bloody hungry for some reason." Hurriedly she wiped off her mouth and set down her...chopsticks?

"Um, interesting choice of utensil," Sjin said, gesturing to her chopsticks with his fork.

JoJo looked down, smiling.

"Yeah, I think they're really useful, to be honest. Them, and knives."

"Knives?" Sjin raised an eyebrow. "That's a little creepy, but I won't say anything."

"Good. Or else I'll have to take you out." Taking a bite into the eggs, she winked.

"We wouldn't want that, right?" Sjin laughed, pretending to be nervous.

Waving her chopsticks menacingly, JoJo laughed when she almost flung one of them across the room.

"Whoa, watch it! Don't try and take me out too early." Sjin covered up his face playfully, munching on a piece of toast as he did so.

"Don't bet on that," she replied, smirking mischievously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this! I finally updated this! I was in the romantic kind of mood, so don't worry, I didn't give up on this just yet.
> 
> ~Wolvie

**Author's Note:**

> I realise I used Sjin instead of Paul in my story, but just roll with it, okay? Okay :3 With that said, hope you enjoyed my first kinda romance story!


End file.
